glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Geodraxus Resin
=Details= Resin hand casted Urethane items. Offered at random times in the store and at conventions. The listings are just to note the types colors available and not every single listing or color variant released. All items are Limited Edition and have varying numbers available with each color release. Parts are Glyos compatible. =Versions= Geodraxus Mk II Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK II Glyos Upgrade Kits. $25 each. Released October 28th, 2013. Geo_Glyos_Group.jpg Glow_geo.jpg Green_clear_geo.jpg Geodraxus Mk III Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK III. $40 each. Released October 28th, 2013. Group.png Dark_Geo.jpg Geo-1.jpg Monster Kolor Craze Resin hand casted Urethane Monster Kolor Craze Amethyst Geodraxus MK III. Released November 9th, 2013. Gallery_Group.jpg Amethyst_Geo_2.jpg Geodraxus Mk IV Geodraxus Standard "Geodraxus is the protector of Prismiria and all of its inhabitants. Brother to Cynodraxus , one of Prismiria's fiercest warriors. Put together, they are an unstoppable team that can overcome any obstacle in their path. While Prismiria doesn't see too much chaos in their system, Geodraxus and Cynodraxus are always at the ready to defend their home planet from any threatening source."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/531727-geodraxus-standard Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Geodraxus Standard comes cast in an ice blue urethane plastic. Geodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. The figure comes with a bonus Cynodraxus head and a bonus Cynodraxus Cannon Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Geodraxus_standard_close.png Geodraxus_Standard.png Photo_1.png Prismirian_Roughs.jpg Geodraxus Amethyrian "Perhaps one of the most divine forms Geodraxus has ever taken, the form of an Amethyrian. The Amethyrians are a small group of Prismirians who strive for excellence. Everything they did or said resonated in a way that everyone admired. For Geodraxus' constant acts of bravery and foresight, the Amethyrians awarded him with a very special gift..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/531729-geodraxus-amethyrian Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Geodraxus Amethyrian comes cast in a translucent purple with rainbow flake urethane plastic. Geoodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible . The figure comes with a bonus Cynodraxus head and a bonus Cynodraxus Cannon Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Geodraxus_Amythirian_close.png Geodraxus_Amethyrian.png Geodraxus_Amethyrian_Group.png Geodraxus_Amethyrian2.png Geodraxus Obsidyre "In the early days of Geodraxus' training, he would often wander off into different systems to seek out unique sources of energy. Upon reaching the planet of Obsidyre, he found himself gravitating towards a shiny black obelisk. It gave off an odd energy that compelled Geodraxus to strike the sleek pillar. His color changed to a jet black post encounter. He grew stronger that day on Obsidyre..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532184-geodraxus-obsidyre Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV custom figure. Geodraxus Obsidyre is a one of a kind custom urethane figure. It is composed of 7 individual parts and embellished with cloth goods and custom paint applications. 7 total parts. $55 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Geodraxus_Obsidyre2.png Geodraxus_Obsidyre.png Geodraxus Tetroth "Geodraxus finds himself in a musty grotto off the shores of Prismiria. This was the home to an old friend of his, Prehnyx. Prehnyx acted like a brother to Geodraxus and looked after him prior to Cynodraxus' existence. Prehnyx is an old champion of Prismiria. He had served as an Elite Knight in the Pre-Draxian war, and ultimately lead the Prismirians to victory against the Treeborgs. Prehnyx gave Geodraxus his cloak he wore during that war. From time to time, Geodraxus puts on the cloak to remember an old hero..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532185-geodraxus-tetroth Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV custom figure. Geodraxus Tetroth is a one of a kind custom urethane figure. It is composed of 7 individual parts and embellished with cloth goods and custom paint applications. 7 total parts. $55 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Geodraxus_Tetroth.png Geodraxus_Tetroth2.png Custom_Group_1.png Geodraxus Rhyage "A very special form of Geodraxus that has not been seen by anyone. Almost a glitch in his DNA. Not even he understands its true power, but he continues to exercise what he calls the Rhyage form..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532224-geodraxus-rhyage Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV custom figure. Geodraxus Rhyage is a one of a kind custom urethane figure. It is composed of 7 individual parts and embellished with cloth goods and custom paint applications. 7 total parts. $55 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Geodraxus_Rhyage.png Rhyage.png Geodraxus Diamus Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV one off figure. Geodraxus Diamus comes cast in a hyper light blue (almost clear) urethane plastic. Geoodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. THE FIGURE DOES NOT COME WITH ANY BONUS PARTS. 7 total parts. $40 each. Released September 14th, 2014.http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532225-geodraxus-diamus Geodraxus_Diamus.png Geodraxus_Diamus_2.png Geodraxus Spiria Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV one off figure. Geodraxus Spiria (or Smoke) comes cast in a smoke urethane plastic. Geoodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. THE FIGURE DOES NOT COME WITH ANY BONUS PARTS. 7 total parts. $40 each. Released September 14th, 2014.http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532226-geodraxus-spiria Geodraxus_Spiria.png Geodraxus_Spiria2.png Geodraxus Enamelar "The unbreakable form. This version of Geodraxus displays the true grit of his anatomy. If activated, nothing can penetrate or break down his physical form. Not even time could ware him down."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/538728-geodraxus-enamelar Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Geodraxus Enamelar comes cast in a milky enamel urethane plastic. Geodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. The figure comes with a bonus Cynodraxus head and a bonus Cynodraxus Cannon Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released December 16th, 2014. Enamel_1.png Enamel_2.png Geodraxus Ortyrius "Prior to the arrival of the Quarzenic Horde, Geodraxus gets a feeling from deep within. He explodes into a sunburst yellow and rockets into the skies of Prismiria. Feeling uneasy, he senses a threat approaching his homeland and returns back to ready his brother for the imminent attack."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/538723-geodraxus-ortyrius Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Geodraxus Ortyrius comes cast in a translucent yellow with rainbow flake urethane plastic. Geodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. The figure comes with a bonus Cynodraxus head and a bonus Cynodraxus Cannon Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released December 16th, 2014. Sunburst_Geo_2.png Sunburst_Geo_1.png Geodraxus Cerasyn "Geodraxus Cerasyn is the cooled down and refined version of Geodraxus Ortyrius. His new igneous state makes him more balanced as he wanders through the universe. The polished Prismirian is always on guard."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/538726-geodraxus-cerasyn Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Geodraxus Cerasyn comes cast in a translucent light brown with rainbow flake urethane plastic. Geodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. The figure comes with a bonus Cynodraxus head and a bonus Cynodraxus Cannon Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released December 16th, 2014. Rootbeer_Geo_1.png Rootbeer_Geo_2.png Geodraxus Mk V Astryul Geodraxus MK V "Over the years Geodraxus has taken many forms but he always maintains a familiar physique. In his latest iteration, we see a more full and strong stature of the Prismiric hero. Sporting his usual blade arm, Geodraxus still protects Prismiria from any entity that threatens his home and his people..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/582576-astryul-geodraxus-mk-v Each Geodraxus MK V figure is made up of 15 individual parts and 14 points of articulation. Also included is a bonus Diver Pilot head and Geodraxus MK V Blade arm. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Each Geodraxus MK V figure has visor paint applications as well as various accents. All Spaced Out toys are made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released DCON 2016 on November 19th-20th, 2016. FullSizeRender_1_copy.jpg IMG_5323.jpg IMG_5325.jpg IMG_5320.jpg Biovyser Geodraxus MK V "Over the years Geodraxus has taken many forms but he always maintains a familiar physique. In his latest iteration, we see a more full and strong stature of the Prismiric hero. Sporting his usual blade arm, Geodraxus still protects Prismiria from any entity that threatens his home and his people..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/582578-biovyser-geodraxus-mk-v Each Geodraxus MK V figure is made up of 15 individual parts and 14 points of articulation. Also included is a bonus Diver Pilot head and Geodraxus MK V Blade arm. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Each Geodraxus MK V figure has visor paint applications as well as various accents. All Spaced Out toys are made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released DCON 2016 on November 19th-20th, 2016. IMG_5351.jpg IMG_5352.jpg IMG_5598.jpg =References= Category:Prismiria